A Clean Record
by JigsawUnknown
Summary: Two-Shot. A girl wants to keep her record squeaky clean, but has to get down and dirty to do it... I don't know about any of you, but I would do anything to keep my school record clean. Is it cliche? Yes! Is it overdone? Yes! Do I care? Haha, No!


**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Randy Orton and all other mentioned superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. Shoutout and much love too Olivia Reigns, ItsGbruhh, IRENELOVE83, Emmettluver2010, Emzy2k11, and NESSAANCALIME6913! You guys review constantly and you fucking rock!**

Taylor sat shaking in the large mahogany chair in the middle of the hallway next to the principal's office, fearing the worst possible outcomes of this conference. Taylor was a short, pretty girl at the ripe age of 17. She was a young lady in high school that kept her head in the books and her nose out of other people's business, but apparently that wasn't enough to keep people from bothering her. Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his motley crue of hooligans harassed her constantly. Calling her names and slapping her books out of her hands and then they'd sic the cheerleaders on her. Taylor knew she was far superior to all of those kids, but it wouldn't help her in life until she was free of the prison known as Vincent K. McMahon High School.

Currently she was awaiting what she felt to be her death sentence after an incident that occurred in her homeroom class. Yesterday, one Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or Triple H as he's known, came up to her locker where she was gathering her books and suddenly expressed his desire to "go chill" with her and how he wanted her to be someone he could be "talkin' to". Now, Taylor wasn't someone who could pride themselves on keeping up with slang, but what she deduced was Triple H wanted to pursue some sort of superficial relationship with her, as teenagers do, but she politely declined and turned to leave, almost missing the look of shock and then fury on his face. It wouldn't have mattered either way because as she walked down the corridor, she heard:

"_I got you, bitch! Nobody turns down Triple H! Nobody!" He bellowed._

And with that he stormed off. Now fast forward to today, well about 15 minutes ago in homeroom. Taylor was sitting in her usual desk, her head in another book, which isn't an uncommon sight, when she overheard Hunter and his crew being obnoxiously loud and cackling along with the cheerleaders. She'd usually tune these kids out, but the subject of their conversation had more than a little to do with her.

"_So she's not so innocent after all, huh?"_ Seth Rollins, the two toned douche, asked.

"_Nah man, she totally sucked me and begged for more and I was all like 'Nah bitch!"_ Hunter replied.

"_Omg, like, I totally knew she was such a slut. That like, innocent girl stuff is such like, bullcrap."_ Stephanie, the head cheerleader chirped, smacking away at her gum.

After hearing the outrageous comments being made about her, Taylor sprung from her chair and proceeded to tell off her harassers.

"_That is not true and you know it!"_

_Hunter looked startled before he composed himself and looked at the girl. "Oh give it a rest, will ya? What are you mad that now everybody knows you're not as innocent as you claim to be?"_

"_Why are you telling vicious rumors about me? What did I ever do to you? What was it because I turned you down, huh? When you tried coming on to me yesterday?"_

_Hunter's crew looked to him dispute the girl's claims and saw how his entire face had turned red with embarrassment. Glenn Jacobs, who is also known as Kane, spoke._

"_Is she telling the truth, Hunt? You wouldn't lie to us right?"_

"_O-of course not! She's just making stuff up! So shut up you dumb bitch!" Hunter bellowed as he rose from his seat and strode over to where Taylor was standing, towering over her. "What are you gonna do about it, huh? Gonna cry little girl?"_

_Incensed, Taylor cocked her arm back and backhanded the grin off of Triple H's face. She slapped him so hard, a pimp would have winced and been proud at the same time. The entire class had gone silent, other than the sounds of the teacher who suddenly decided to intervene and call the office and yelled for Taylor to leave the room. Taylor adjusted her uniform, smoothed down her skirt and quietly walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the principal's office with several pairs of shocked eyes burning a hole in her back._

And that's how she seemingly finds herself in the position she's in now. She'd never been called to the principal's office before, not unless to receive an award or mediate something. But it was her first year at VKM High and to her recollection, she'd never even seen the principal at this school, let alone speak to him. But man, oh man, had she heard of him. There were stories about the cruelty of the man. She'd heard about people being expelled over minor things, students being demanded to perform physical labors, or stay after school to file papers and such. And those things were nowhere near as bad some of the other stories. There are rumors of tortured screams coming from the office and almost everyone that went in came back out sobbing and inconsolable. So there she sat, trying her damndest not to piss herself in fear. _'Damn you, Helmsley... .' _She thought.

The door to the secretary's office, which connects the hall to the principal's office, suddenly swung wide open and Bray Wyatt ran out in tears. Bray was one of the most twisted and sadistic psychos one could ever meet and for him to be crying like a _small child_…. Damn. Mrs. Guerrero shuffled her way to the door and said, "Mr. Orton will see you now, Taylor." The young girl looked hesitantly stood and dragged herself into the secretary's office. When she reached the door of Mr. Orton's office, she paused and looked back at Mrs. Guerrero, who simply looked up from her computer screen and gestured for Taylor to open the door and get on with it.

Heart racing, Taylor twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the thick, wooden door. Oddly, the only thought in her head was that the door was obviously made soundproof. Stepping into the office, instead of the headmaster, Taylor was faced with the back of his leather desk chair. On the large and space consuming desk was a name plate that read _Randal K. Orton_. The fact that she couldn't see her executioner made her all the more nervous. Looking around she realized there was no place for her to sit. She felt like that was deliberate and Mr. Orton wanted people to sweat even more by having to stand there and wait. Several minutes passed by before the silence in the room was broken by a deep and gravelly voice and it sent shivers up and down her spine

"So, Miss Black. Do you like causing trouble in my school?" Mr. Orton asked.

Taylor shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "No! No, Sir, Mr. Orton...Sir. I-I wasn't trying to cause trouble, but Triple- I mean Hunter was saying nasty things about me that weren't true and he got in my face and I-I… I dunno, I had a lapse in character and I...hit him….I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame of her behavior.

"You claim he lied about you and said awful things, hmm?" Taylor responded with a small 'yes'. "Now how exactly can I be sure of that? Hunter Helmsley is one of my top students and is the captain of our football and wrestling teams. And you… well you are the smartest student in the school and are the captain of the debate team, chess club and…..My, oh my...captain of the gymnastics club… You must be….very flexible…" Taylor once again responded with a squeaked 'yes, Sir', albeit reluctantly this time. Mr. Orton finally turned around in his chair and faced his frightened student. Taylor was met with coldest pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen and they kept her rooted to the spot. She tore her gaze from the eyes and took a chance to look over the fabled principal. He was quite tan, he had a low, low cut hairstyle, a jawline so sharp it could cut glass and no facial hair. Taylor could see he was a very attractive man, but he was also very sinister looking. Suddenly, Mr. Orton stood from his seat and walked to the front of his desk where Taylor was. He came to stop in front of Taylor, towering over. She took two steps back from the skyscraper of a man. That damn chair deceived her, Mr. Orton was a lot larger than she had assumed. With some quick calculations, she figured Mr. Orton had to be about 6'5" and maybe 230 pounds or so… So ya know...not small.

"You do realize that this little incident is going to have to go on your permanent record. Don't you Miss Black?" He said, icy eyes smoldering.

Taylor cast her eyes down and pushed the weird feeling of wariness to the back of her head because of Mr. Orton looking her up and down. "N-no, Mr. Orton I didn't." She looked up at the principal with wide, desperate and unassuming eyes. The man's eyes widened, shocked at the girl's unadulterated innocence. He groaned deep in his throat. "P-please, Mr. Orton. I can't have th-this on my record. I just can't! I'll do anything you ask of me, Sir, just please. I'll file papers o-or clean your office… I'll even help the janitors clean! Just please don't sully my record!" She ended on a choked sob. Her eyes watered and she bit her lip to keep in her whimpers and whines and grabbed a fistful of her skirt with one of her hands. Randy swallowed hard. Never in his career as a principal had he ever been tempted in such a way. Not by a colleague, a secretary and _especially_ not by a student, he didn't know what to do or how to act. The rational part of his mind shut off as his body heated up, so he did what felt right.

Taylor looked on in fright as her principal stalked her. She took several quick steps back and hit the wall, but before she could head for the door he took two quick strides and planted his hands on either side of her head. She let out a yelp and withered under his heated gaze. Taylor let out a squeak when Randy grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his fingers into her skin. He tilted her head back and stared at her full, pink lips. He licked his own and lowered his face to hers, lips hovering.

"You'll do anything, huh? You want to keep that little record squeaky clean, girly?" He mumbled against her lips. Taylor nodded shakily. Randy smiled wolfishly. He smashed their lips together in a heated kiss and chuckled when she struggled against him. He could feel her pushing against his chest and could hear her whines of protest. She fell to her knees out of breath when he released her mouth. The man swaggered back to his chair and sat down with a plop. The girl looked up at him from the floor.

"Get up." Taylor reluctantly stood to her feet, but kept her eyes trained down. She could feel her principal looking her up and down. "Take your shirt off." Taylor's head snapped up at the demand and she looked with pleading eyes at Mr. Orton. But he was too far gone, those icy blue eyes were blazing with lust. She lowered her head and began unbuttoning her shirt. Randy watched silently. When she had unbuttoned the last button she slowly let her shirt fall to the floor and Randy drunk in the sight of her young body. "Come here." Taylor took a step forward before she was stopped. "No. I want you to crawl." She lowered herself back to the floor, onto her hands and knees and made her way over to Mr. Orton. She blushed hard watching as Orton palmed the hardening cock in his slacks. He reached out and snatched her roughly by the hair and pulled her closer to his crotch, feeling her breath fanning over his cloth covered cock.. "Unbutton my pants." Taylor looked up at the principal once again hoping he'd just let her be and clean something, but was met with a cold stare. With shaking hands she struggled to open his pants. After a sharp tug to her hair she finally released the man's aching cock. He let out a sigh when he felt his fat cock hit the air. Randy looked down at Taylor and pulled on her hair again making her turn her gaze upwards to meet his eyes.

"Suck me, girl."

**A/N: This is a two shot and DLG will be updated by the weekend, I swear. And speaking of Roman, he's about to be back! If you're excited say "I"! I know this is a cliché scenario, but I don't care! I mean tell me you wouldn't have perfect attendance at school, if Randy Orton was your principal. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! ….So that Stone Cold Steve Austin Podcast though… I have always been a CM Punk girl and hearing the podcast he did with Colt Cabana pissed me off and I knew he wasn't lying. The podcast Vince McMahon did with Stone Cold on Monday pretty much confirmed that for me. I dunno what you guys think about it, but that's just me. Review please! I love you forever if you do! Give me your thoughts on everything!**


End file.
